


Home is

by MyosotysSylvatica



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotysSylvatica/pseuds/MyosotysSylvatica
Summary: Taiga adalah rumah bagi Nico. Sedangkan Nico adalah segalanya bagi Taiga.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga & Saiba Nico, Hanaya Taiga/Saiba Nico
Kudos: 5





	Home is

**Disclaimer:** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid milik Toei

 **Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EBI berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata ‘Sempurna’

 **Dedicated** for **Taiga x Nico Lovers**

**Enjoy this fic**

* * *

Amerika sebenarnya adalah tempat yang mengerikan bagi Nico setelah pertemuannya dengan Taiga. Nico sadar bahwa Taiga adalah tempatnya untuk pulang, Taiga adalah rumahnya. Namun Nico tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mencari tahu apakah dia memiliki peran yang sama di mata Taiga.

“Kupikir ini saatnya aku melepasmu bukan, Nico?” Ucap Luke memecahkan lamunan Nico.

Nico terdiam menatap Luke dengan penuh haru, sesegera mungkin Nico berlari ke dalam pelukan Luke seraya mengucap beribu terima kasih.

“Tapi aku masih harus terus mengawasimu dan dokter Taigamu itu. Aku akan meninj—“

“Jangan berani untuk menyentuh Taiga sedikitpun! Atau aku akan menendang pantatmu!” Potong Nico dengan penuh amarah yang menggebu-gebu membuat Luke meringkuk ketakutan.

“Aku akan segera pulang Taiga,” teriak Nico dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

Hari itu telah tiba, tanpa disangka Taiga telah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menyambut kedatangan Nico. Memasang banyak ornamen berwarna merah muda dan berbagai balon serta boneka beruang besar di sudut ruangan. Jangan lupakan permen lolipop yang telah tersusun rapi di tengah ruangan pasien milik Nico dulu. Taiga memandang bangga akan hasil usahanya.

Taiga sudah menunggu lama untuk saat ini. Taiga tahu dia terlalu keras pada Nico 3 tahun lalu, hingga membuat gadis itu memutuskan pergi dari sisinya.

Nico adalah segalanya bagi Taiga. Dan Taiga akan membawa pulang Nico serta menjaganya untuk tetap berada di sisinya selalu. Sebab, Taiga akan menjadi rumah bagi Nico, tempat Nico untuk selalu pulang, dan tempat yang kan selalu memberikan kehangatan bagi Nico.

“Aku akan segera membawamu pulang.” Ucap Taiga seraya pergi menuju bandara dengan senyuman miring tercipta di wajahnya.

**[end]**


End file.
